Various computing devices that include a touch screen configured to detect an object, such as a stylus or a user's finger, are known and there are a relatively large number of publications that describe objects having one or more touch points that may be used as interface to a computing device having a touch screen and, in particular, in connection with toys or game play.
The patent application US 2013/0012313 A1 discloses a game piece apparatus having a plurality of conductive points for interacting with a touch screen computing device. The game piece may comprise an input component that can receive signals from the touch screen device and generate an effect based on the signals. The game piece may include momentary touch points allowing for variable game play, and also have different touch point patterns allowing the touch screen computing device to generate effects or responses based on the touch point pattern of the game piece.
The U.S. Pat. No. 8,358,286 discloses a computing device and input and output of data from the computing device. The patent also discloses an object that is identifiable by the computing device having a touch screen. The object includes contact members that can engage or be positioned proximate to the touch screen. The contact members create contact points that are sensed or detected by the touch screen. The object is at least partly conductive and includes at least a first contact member and a second contact member spaced from the first contact member. The first and second contact members define the pattern of contact points. An output is generated and displayed by the touch screen when the object engages or is proximate to the touch screen and is identified.
However, it remains desirable to further improve the play value of such toy systems.